1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate capable of enhancing display quality and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an array substrate in which a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) is arranged, a color filter substrate in which a color filter is arranged, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The LCD device displays gradations through transmitting of lights according to a variation of an arrangement of liquid crystals.
A display substrate including the array substrate on which a color filter and a black matrix are formed, has been recently developed in order to enhance an alignment margin and an aperture ratio. In a structure in which the black matrix is formed on the display substrate, the black matrix is opened in accordance with a channel area of a TFT formed on the display substrate. When the black matrix is formed on the channel area of the display substrate, the channel of the TFT is not observed during a repair process of defect pixel of the display substrate. Thus, in order to simplify the repair process, the black matrix is removed in accordance with the channel area.
Accordingly, when the black matrix is removed in the channel area, light leakage is generated through the channel area, and a height of a column spacer is non-uniform due to a stepped difference between the channel area and a peripheral of the channel area. The non-uniform of the column spacer has caused a reduction of a margin of liquid crystal drop and a margin of smear defects. In addition, the stepped difference has caused defects due to a residue in a following process during manufacturing.